


Wolf

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan Hell, does this count as solavellan hell???, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 9. WolfEllana Lavellan has a vision
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 2





	Wolf

The Lavellans trek slowly up the frozen mountain side towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the conclave will be held. Mahanon scouted ahead to make sure their path was clear of any hostile templars or mages, as a hunter for their clan he was used to sneaking up on his prey and could easily avoid conflict when needed. Ellana crept a ways behind Mahanon, they kept to the shadows and stayed off the main roads when they could. Their clan worked with many shemlen in the past, and although most are friendly enough, but it was wise to keep a healthy distance from any stranger in these dark times. 

Ellana was their clan's First, and one day become their Keeper. She had been watching Mahanon's back for hours now, and they still have a few hours yet still before they reach their destination. She had been harboring a feeling of unease since they were sent on this task. Keeper Istimaethoriel had ordered Ellana and Mahanon to observe and spy on the conclave's proceedings, as the rebellion had been threatening their way of life and the clan's safety. The Keeper warned them to stay vigilant as the outcome of the conclave will affect everything. The Keeper was never wrong about such things. The Keeper claimed to have a gift from the Creators, a blessing in the form of visions. Every mage from their clan had the potential to see these visions but the Keeper was the only one who could have any hope on interpreting what the visions meant. Ellana had some visions of her own in the past, but the were vague and strange, like she could see into the fade but couldn't tell the difference between a dream and reality. It took years to understand the visions, the Keeper said it wasn't something that can be taught but once she is ready the visions will start to make sense and one can predict how some events will turn. Ellana suspected that the Keeper had a vision about the conclave but any time Ellana would question it she would be met with a chuckle and the Keeper would merely say that change was the way of the world. Something in the Keeper's eyes told Ellana that she knew more than she was telling, but Ellana could only sigh and follow her Keeper's wisdom. 

She was comforted to have her brother, Mahanon, with her, his wit was as quick as the bow and arrows he wielded and there was no other she'd rather have at her side if things turned sideways. She had just wished they could be traveling closer so they could speak, Maha could be irritating at times but at least she wouldn't be bored. Suddenly Mahanon raised his hand in signal to halt and Ellana tucked herself into the shadows of the rocks and trees as Mahanon disappeared from her sight. Ellana took breathed slowly in an effort to still her beating heart. Just because Mahanon saw something doesn't mean their in trouble, she told herself. Mahanon would observe their surrounding and find a way around and come back for Ellana just as they have done before. There was nothing to fear, just stay silent and patient and all will be well. 

However, dread still coiled in her gut and made her shiver. Ellana closed her eyes for a moment, she was fine, she breathed in deeply and then was overcome by a feeling of being watched. Ellana shot her eyes wide open and turned her head to the right where she felt wicked eyes upon her and there stood not three paces away was a black wolf. One wrong move and she could be in grave danger. If the wolf barked or howled it could alert whoever or whatever Mahanon saw and bring the elves unwanted attention. They could be captured and killed or worse. Ellana held her breath as her heart beat wildly in her chest, but the wolf only stood there and passively watched her. It was impossibly large for any ordinary wolf yet it was not like its smaller brethren, its black fur looked tamed and almost soft unlike the wild matted fur one would expect, and despite its glowed red eyes Ellana felt a calm overcome her like a sheer veil wrapping around her consciousness. 

They both stood there watching the other for what felt like an eternity. The wolf seemed to be inspecting her, or sizing her up. For what? Ellana wondered. Such a beast could kill someone like her in an instant, but this was clearly not some savage beast. The wolf held an intelligence in its eyes, it knew something, but it also seemed pained. As Ellana inspected the wolf it donned on her that this was a vision, the elf relaxed at the realization. She took a step closer to the wolf and started to see strange things appear. It's eyes multiplied and spread across it's head and its fur blew in an eerie, slow wind that Ellana couldn't feel herself. It had already been an impressive size but the wolf seemed to grow eve larger, or had it always been the size of a farm house? Even though the wolf's image turned ever more frightful Ellana felt calm under its curious gaze. It held its head low and she had to crane her head high in order to keep eye contact, it looked like it could swallow her whole if it wanted to.

Then all of its eyes looked behind Ellana and she turned around to see what caught the wolf's attention, and just like that it seemed the spell over her had been broken. She gasped when she saw Mahanon standing behind her worry all over his face. "Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice, "you didn't respond to my signal..." 

"A wolf," Ellana said dumbly, she turned back to where the wolf had been peering down at her but it had vanished. She looked to the snow and there were no tracks. Of course there wouldn't be tracks, "I'm fine," Ellana shook her head and sighed, "I had a vision."

"You had a vision of a wolf?" Mahanon shuffled closer and arched a brow at her, "sounds ominous."

Ellana nodded her agreement, "I think it means we should tread carefully, Maha."

"Wasn't that what we were already doing?" Mahanon chuckled as Ellana swatted at him, "Come on, Ella, we're wasting daylight. There are some shemlen hunters a few klicks ahead of us and so long as we stay out of sight they shouldn't cause any problems for us." 

"Ma nuvenin," Ellana wanted to try and decipher what the wolf in her vision was supposed to mean but she didn't have time, they had to keep moving. Mahanon started to lead them out of the way of the shemlen but Ellana paused and looked back to where her vision stood, her wolf. "May the Dread Wolf never catch our scent," she muttered under her breath.

"Fenedhis," Mahanon complained, "if you stop every three paces we'll never get there." 

"Dirthara-ma," she shot back at her brother, "you're always too quick to leap, Maha. If we never arrive it'll be because you fell right into an open chasm." Mahanon rolled his eyes at her dramatically. 

They bickered with one another, as siblings do, all the way to the conclave. Ellana was annoyed with Mahanon the entire time, but she was grateful for his distraction. She wasn't sure if he felt her uneasiness and wanted to help in his own way or if he was just bored and wanted to be annoying, she suspected it may have been both.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is actually a good idea for a longer solavellan fic 👀 i'll have to put that on my to-do list
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you say  
> Fenedhis - meaning officially undefined; a common curse.  
> Dirthara-ma - "May you learn." Used as a curse.


End file.
